Talk:Abigail Williams/@comment-138.197.150.108-20171208061515/@comment-4802891-20171209041304
The sarcasm is strong is this anonymous person. I applaud your creativity in using kaomoji and stock lines to express your thoughts. It's refreshing, really. Better than throwing raw insults eventhough it's basically the same thing, with unicorns and rainbows to mask the belittlement. Am I not judging you up there? Surely I am, with sarcasm even. I guess it's what one would called "comedy"? Bleh, that's not my point, it's just an introduction. I don't like you very much from the little I got here, but I want to understand why I do. You see, what's important for one individual, is to know who he or she is, without relying on self-justification, and without false modesty. That's the only thing that matters to be at peace with ourself. What's important for living society however, is to know who others are and decide if it's worth the effort to live around them or not. How do we do that? By analyzing what we see, hear, read and smell. Each social spheres, created from one's culture, education or wealth, define your criterias for selecting who/what's worthy and who/what isn't for you. You think Japan isn't as retarded as the western world for ignoring SJWs, or is it because they are ok with sexualized lolis? Actually, is it ok (for you and supposedly Japan) when they are drawn, or when actual children are taken on pictures? This is ambiguous here. No one can precisely read your mind and, based on his/her social values (criterias), someone would feel offended and conclude that you are a "sick fuck" with fantasies worth calling the cops. This person wouldn't want to share his/her personal space with you anytime soon, and even judge you with too minimal proofs (explanations) : Finrod here received an education telling him finding a child sexy is wrong. He judges you based on his values. Of course, you judge him for judging you, and he might judge you more for judging him and the loop won't end unless one stop answering the other. Is it a satisfying conclusion for both parties? The answer is obvious. That's how war works. This here is a war, the one who will overwhelm the other will win the conflict, even if it's answering words with missiles. What's the point of this "WELL DUH" explanation? Simply to ask you to actually give a reason why you are ok with sexualized lolis, and why you find children sexy, and if it's only when drawn or in real life too. Maybe I'm wrong and you are just calling them sexy because that's the idea behind the way they were represented? We have no way to know without you telling us. There's no universal truth in human behaviour, not even on the basic survival needs. To understand each other, I think we need discussion. And I sincerely want this thread to end on a good note, even if it's something along the line of "we can't understand each other, but at least we know why we do and don't have to keep on fighting over it anymore".